I Don't Wanna Be Like Cinderella
by Eneng Kasep
Summary: Di mata Elizaveta, datang ke sebuah pesta sama halnya seperti menyuruhnya untuk kembali pada Roderich, mantan pacarnya. Dan hari itu, Natalia datang bersama Alfred, mengantarkan sebuah kupon undian aneh yang lebih mirip seperti undangan pernikahan pada Elizaveta.


Hetalia—Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Pairing: Prussia/Hungary

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Warning: AU, eksmud! Hetalia boys

Summary : Di mata Elizaveta, datang ke sebuah pesta sama halnya seperti menyuruhnya untuk kembali pada Roderich, mantan pacarnya. Dan hari itu, Natalia datang bersama Alfred, mengantarkan sebuah kupon undian aneh yang lebih mirip seperti undangan pernikahan pada Elizaveta.

* * *

Menghadiri sebuah pesta formal bisa dibilang adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ku lakukan di sisa hidupku. Menempati urutan terakhir dari skala prioritasku selama 25 tahun terakhir yang sayangnya harus kandas ketika Natalia datang ke rumahku untuk mengantarkan sebuah kupon undian aneh yang lebih mirip undangan pernikahan.

Wanita yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda dariku itu datang bersama Alfred, suaminya. Natalia masih kelihatan tidak terlalu bersahabat saat aku membukakan pintu apartemenku, tapi saat melihat Alfred tersenyum tipis pada Natalia, barulah terlihat sedikit rona kemerahan yang menjalar dari telinga hingga pipinya.

Aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Natalia tampak kurang senang dengan dekorasi apartemenku, dia protes seharusnya aku tidak menempatkan pot susun berisi buga bunga Aster beraneka warna itu di sebelah rak bukuku, karena menurut Natalia tempat itu tak cukup mendapatkan sinar matahari. Selain itu, dia komplain mengapa aku harus mengecat dinding apartemenku yang awalnya berwarna salem menjadi hijau lembut seperti ini.

Alfred hanya tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Natalia, dia sepertinya mengerti tabiat 'tukang komplain' Natalia dalam segala hal.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Ivan," Natalia menyilangkan tangannya dan menatapku tajam, "soal Roderich."

Aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan menyukai topik pembahasan kami sekarang—Roderich itu nama mantan kekasihku, kami putus lima bulan yang lalu dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan ingin kembali padaku dua hari yang lalu.

"Oh... oke," aku mengangguk dan hanya memperhatikan Natalia yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Dan kau tahu berapa umurmu sekarang?" Natalia bertanya padaku tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Aku diam, oh aku mulai lupa berapa usiaku—tapi aku ingat dua tahun yang lalu Roderich memberikanku jam tangan dan dia berkata bahwa aku berhak mendapatkannya karena aku sudah berusia 23 tahun.

"Mm... sepertinya 25 tahun,"

Mendengar jawabanku yang sedikit ragu-ragu, Natalia hanya mengangkat alisnya. Sekarang dia mungkin berpikir sebodoh apa orang yang melupakan usianya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya Natalia tak ingin membahas hal itu (atau sebut saja kebodohanku) lebih jauh lagi karena sekarang matanya justru menatapku lebih tajam.

"Oke, kau gadis berusia 25 tahun—kau lajang, terkadang bar-bar dan aku tahu persis jika interaksimu dengan laki-laki di luar sana benar-benar buruk. Lalu aku mendengar kau putus dengan Roderich dan saat ia berkata ia ingin kembali padamu kau justru menolaknya."

Sejujurnya, obrolan ini sedikit menggangguku. Tidak, bahkan itu sangat menggangguku.

Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Roderich selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan aku lupa sejak kapan aku mulai pacaran dengannya. Dan bisa dikatakan... perjalanan kami benar-benar berjalan tidak mulus. Aku sadar seberapa jauh perbedaan diantara kami, dan aku juga tak bisa mengabaikan ambisi Roderich untuk menjadi seorang komposer profesional. Tapi yang lebih penting, ku pikir kami tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini karena baik aku maupun dirinya telah kehilangan rasa percaya satu sama lain. Kami tidak akan bisa menghindari cekcok untuk esok dan seterusnya. Roderich mungkin hanya akan terdiam dan pergi, tapi aku tahu rasa kesalnya pasti sudah hampir meloncat dari ubun-ubun. Sementara aku adalah tipe wanita yang selalu berteriak saat kesal, kadang-kadang menjadi liar karena luapan emosi. Tapi melihat pacarmu pergi dan mengabaikanmu begitu saja akan membuatmu merasa terhina. Rasanya menyebalkan—bahkan kau masih bisa merasakan rasa jengkelnya setelah tiga hari.

"Nat, ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Aku tahu kau mungkin menganggap alasanku tidak masuk akal, tapi... kau tahu? Tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan hubungan yang hanya berpotensi menaikkan tensi darahmu kan?"

Dari raut wajahnya, Natalia terlihat tak setuju, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melontarkan protes.

"Ini bukan masalah suka atau tidak, ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku—dan sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu apakah kami bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini sama seperti dulu. Kami benar-benar berbeda."

"Intinya kau sudah tidak cocok dengannya."

Natalia menatapku agak lama, kemudian menghela napas. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Aku pamit untuk mengambil minuman di dapur dan bisa kurasakan tatapan Natalia mengikutiku. Bahkan hingga sesampainya aku di ruang tamu, wanita itu masih menatapku lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali merogoh isi tasnya, Natalia meletakkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti undangan pernikahan di atas meja.

"Undangan pernikahan?"

"Pertama, itu bukan undangan pernikahan. Kedua, itu undangan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Beilschmidt corp Kamis ini. Ketiga, aku harus pergi bersama Alfred ke New York selama beberapa Minggu, dan ku pikir itu alasan paling mungkin mengapa aku harus repot-repot menyuruhmu datang ke event penting itu untuk mendampingi Ivan."

Oh... oke.

"Kau serius?"

Well... Elizaveta, itu kedengaran seperti pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kenapa aku? Maksudku—Nat, aku bahkan tidak pernah pergi ke prom dan kau malah memintaku untuk mendampingi Ivan datang ke acara penting itu." Aku hampir melotot, sedikit terlonjak dari tempat dudukku ketika Natalia mengatakan kalau ia sungguh-sungguh.

"Begini, kakakku dan suaminya baru akan kembali sekitar dua minggu lagi dan kau tahu aku tidak bisa membiarkan Ivan menghadiri acara itu seorang diri. Dia butuh seseorang yang mendampinginya, paling tidak mencegah kemungkinan terburuk jika sesuatu terjadi di acara itu."

"Nat, ini tidak mungkin,"

"Kenapa? Ku pikir kita teman." Nada bicara Natalia benar-benar tajam dan hal itu membuatku takut. Hal ini tidak pernah ada di dalam pikiranku. Diluar semua ekspektasiku, setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Natalia jelas-jelas seperti bom atom yang siap meledak dalam hitungan detik.

"Ya, kita memang teman. Hanya saja memintaku untuk datang ke acara formal seperti itu sama halnya dengan kau menyuruhku untuk kembali pada Roderich," aku menatap Natalia sejenak, berusaha membuatnya mengerti, tapi itu sia-sia. Natalia justru beranjak dari ruang tamuku dan melirik jam dinding di dekat jendela.

"Aku akan memberitahu Ivan untuk menjemputmu pukul tujuh tepat Rabu ini. Oh, dan aku janji akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh."

"Nat tunggu—"

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi saat Natalia dan Alfred telah menghilang dibalik pintu lift. Aku berdiri tepat di depan lift yang telah tertutup, napasku tersenggal dan keringat mengembun di dahiku.

Tidak—sekali lagi, ini diluar ekspektasiku. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan Nat akan datang ke apartemenku untuk mengantarkan undangan pesta itu dan sekarang dia berkata bahwa aku harus menggantikannya untuk menemani Ivan.

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menghindari acara ini dengan berpura-pura sakit seperti saat perayaan prom night di masa Sekolah Menengah Atasku. Aku harus datang apapun yang terjadi. Nat tidak akan menerima alasan apapun bahkan jika aku beralasan bahwa rumahku kejatuhan asteroid.

Aku diam seperti orang bodoh, terlalu mencemaskan diriku sendiri.

Sungguh, semua ini berada diluar kuasaku.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : special dedicated for teteh Yum :"3 /peluk virtual/


End file.
